Vassily Korolov
Vassily Korolov is a Warlord of the Galactic Empire, a former Royal Guardsman, and a known Sith lord. Biography Early Life (20 BBY–5 BBY) Little is known about Vassily Korolov's early life. No records exist in any Imperial Databanks of his planet of birth, his parents, or date of birth. Rumors abound, however, that he is from a militant, caste-based society somewhere in the Inner Core. Still other rumors point to him being the by-product of an Imperial "super-trooper" breeding program. What is known is that approximately 5 years before the Battle of Yavin, Korolov arrived at the Imperial Academy on Carida for Military Training at the stated age of 15. Carida Academy & First Assignment (3 ABY–0 BBY) Vassily Korolov excelled at Carida. His high intelligence, exceptional agility, and physical strength made him an excellent soldier. He was always at the top of the lists in everything from academics, to sports, to combat training. His classmates respected him and Instructors could barely keep up with how quickly he was able to take new training and put it into practical use. On his 16th Birthday, barely a year into his time at Carida, he was put on a track to become a Stormtrooper Officer. Not only was it unheard of for a "plebe" to be placed in the program, Vassily Korolov was two years younger than the average First Year recruit at the Academy. He excelled there as well, learning to command Squads, Cohorts, Centuries, and Legions, as well as integrate Stormtrooper operations with Naval and IGF assets. It was during his time that he met Lorn Rhys, a new recruit into the Legions and assigned to the first Squad put under Vassily Korolov's command as an Officer-trainee. He qualified in all of the Stormtrooper specialties; Sandtrooper, Seatrooper, Snowtrooper, Radtrooper, Shadowtrooper, and Spacetrooper. By the ege of 19, he had set and broken every record the school measured. It was little suprise to anyone at Carida that he would graduate at the top of his class, with higher marks than any class the Academy had seen. It was at his graduation from the Carida Academy that Vassily Korolov met two men who would play a great role in shaping his destiny — Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader were in attendance personally. Partially because the Rebellion was starting to gain ground, but also because they had heard of young Korolov and his success at the Academy. It would not be the last encounter Vassily would have with either of them and in the back of his mind, even then he knew something was different about him. He was Commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in the Stormtrooper Legions and was given his choice of assignment. He had heard many great things about Grand Moff Wilhuf Tarkin and that the 501st Legion had been assigned to the new 'Death Star' Battle Station. This really turned the choice into no choice at all. Despite his choice, his destiny was not to go there. As his transport jumped out of hyper-space at the rendezvous, the crew was met with distressing news. The Rebel Alliance had destroyed the Death Star near the gas giant Yavin. His ship was given new orders, to jump immediately to the Yavin system and meet with the Star Destroyer Avenger to finish what the Death Star could not. However by the time the ships arrived, the Rebel defenders were long gone. Life in the Legions and the Battle of Hoth (1 ABY–3 ABY) He spent the next several years, fighting small battles on various worlds throughout the Empire. He had risen to the Rank of Captain and was given command of a cohort of Snow-troopers and detachted to augment the Infamous Blizzard Force. His unit was hastily assembled to join the ground command of General Maximillian Veers mechanized division aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor. His Cohort took heavy casualties as they penetrated the outer defenses of Echo Base, on Hoth killing more than five times their number of Rebel troops. His work caught the attention of Lord Vader, who remembered the young Officer from their previous meeting on Carida. Despite the fact that most of the Rebels escaped; they paid a high price, and it was relentless officers like Captain Korolov who lead that effort. His 'reward' for his hard work came in the middle of the night when 4 black garbed figures broke into his barracks and hit him with a stun pike. He was hastily transported off of the SSD Executor in an unmarked, transponderless Lambda shuttle that almost immediately went into Hyperspace and carried him off to the next phase in his life. Yinchorr and Endor (3 ABY–4 ABY) When he awoke, he had been marooned on a desolate desert world with nothing but a vibro blade and a canteen. He traveled by night and slept during the day for nearly a week until he came across an ancient looking temple, situated in front of a large pit. Suspended over the pit were three pairs of intersecting platforms. This would be known as The Squall and become the central focus of his life over the next several months. He was not truly alone, and over the next few days, dozens more arrived. They camped outside of the temple, finding a water source nearby, as well as grazing animals and sparse vegetation. So began his training on the desolate wasteland known as Yinchorr. Almost a week went by of this mundaneness before a crimson-armored figure emerged from the temple and proclaimed them candidates for the honor of serving in the Emperor's Royal Guard. After they were given meager rations and training armor, they were paired up and again sent out to survive, this time functioning as a team. His partner was a Corellian named Modius Antilles. They would venture out among the planet's harsh surface, either on missions to specific training objectives, or to overcome obstacles that had been set up to challenge them. They also learned the combat arts of the Echani, including the weapons-based martial art that bears their name. The candidates learned to master the Force Pike, as well as the double bladed vibro-pike known as a glaive. It was here that he met Darth Vader yet again, and learned his first lesson in the power of the Dark Side. Three of his classmates died that day from Vader's lightsaber, and his affinity for crushing throats. Vassily himself was nearly disemboweled, and he still bears the scar across his torso from that encounter. With training coming to a close, the class of eight honed their skills in final preparation for the end. Eight were all that remained from an initial group of nearly sixty — so brutal were the rigors and consequences of the past year of training. Soon the eight men left Yinchorr, bound for the Imperial Capital of Coruscant. Here, Emperor Palpatine wished to personally conduct one final test. He instructed one pair at a time into his throne room, and gave them a singular order — kill the other. Without hesitation, Vassily flicked the vibro-weapon to life and launched an aggressive attack. He killed Modius forthright; a scar on his left arm the only reminder left of that battle. Korolov, and the other remaining three, were christened as Guardsmen, and would be the last initiates into the elite order. Vader was soon bound for a place called Endor, with Palpatine following a short time later, accompanied by a half-dozen more senior Guardsmen. Vassily took up a posting to the Imperial Palace, and was becoming a fixture within the order, when word of the second Death Star's destruction, and that of both Palpatine and Vader, tore through the Empire. Pandemonium erupted on Coruscant, and Korolov, like his fellow remaining Guardsmen, would be filled with a seething motive for revenge. Korolov, Vassily Korolov, Vassily Korolov, Vassily